The Last Tear
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: Amazingly after Chrono and Rossette die, they wake back up. But they realize that Aion is alive again as well. They also notice that the watch has stopped ticking. What does this all mean? Read and find out.Now I am on my knees begging for you to review!
1. Where Time Has Stopped

Hey you guys, this is my Fourth FF. My Friend Amanda gave this idea to me. We are working on it together. Thank you Amanda! Hearts to Amanda! Anyway, don't freak on me, there will be more Chapters. All you have to do is review! If I get at least one review, I'll put Chapter Two up as soon as possible! Anyway, here you guys go!

Disclaimer – I do not own Chrono Crusade, I wish I owned Chrono, but I don't. So there you go.

The Last Tear

Ch.1 Where Time has Stopped

It was dark and cold...night maybe, yes night. But how had night come to be. The last thing he could remember was the sun, almost setting...and time stopping for him. Rosette. She had been sitting beside him, watching the sun set...

He looked to his side, frantically hoping that she was still there. She was. She was sleeping soundly, her head on his shoulder. Or was she...

Where am I? It's dark and cold here. Chrono? Chrono...Chrono...

"Where are you Chrono?"

A smile lit up his face as he looked down at Rosette. She was alive! "I'm right here, Rosette, right here," he whispered to her.

"Chrono...I can't see you," she whispered weakly. "Chrono, where are you?"

A smile crept across his face and he looked down at Rosette. "Open your eyes, silly," he laughed.

Rosette gave him a smirk. "I forgot...wait, Chrono...weren't we..."

"Yes. Rosette, thank goodness your alive. Thank goodness your alright."

"Chrono...time stopped, didn't it?" Rosette asked, looking down at watch.

"Yes. It stopped. But time has begun for us again...right where it stopped for us. It has begun again," was Chrono's reply.

"Chrono," Rosette whispered, "Azimarea, is she still alive?"

"I do not know," he replied truthfully. "But I do know one thing, Rosette. My brother is alive. Aion is alive."

"But you defeated him, didn't you?" Rosette asked, confused. "Wait...you have a brother?"

"Well...duh. I thought you knew he was my brother. And I did defeat him, yes. But just as you and I have awakened from death, he has too."

Rossette looked worried, and suddenly became aware that they had no weapons. "Where are our guns, Chrono? How are we going to defend ourselves against Aion if we don't have weapons?!"

Chrono laughed a little and then gave Rossette a hurt look. "You mean to tell me that you...don't think I am capable of defending you with my own powers?" He made himself look tough. But suddenly, Rosette had made her way behind him, and pushed the unaware Chrono in the dirt. A giggle escaped her lips.

Chrono let out a yelp, and jumped back to his feet. "I'll forgive you this time..." something seemed to have caught his eye. The golden glint of the the watch around her neck. He couldn't hear it ticking. "Um,Rosette, what happened to the watch?"

Rosette looked down at the watch for the first time since her death. "I, I really don't know...does it even still work?" She went to open the watch, but Chrono snatched it from her.

"No, I'll open it. Here it goes...one...two...threeeeeee," he said in a singsong voice. His eyes became as big as saucers and he looked up into Rosette's blue eyes. "You...you aren't dead are you?"

"No, I don't think I'm dead. Do I look dead?" she asked, a sheepish grin playing across her face.

"So this means...that...the watch..."

"I guess it does. I can use my powers and I won't have to worry about you dying. See, I can protect you now," Chrono said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Well," she whispered, "I still want some kind of weapon. I...it just makes me feel, you know..."

"If you want a gun. We'll get a gun. Come on..."

Just one question for you guys…since when do nuns know how to use guns? O well, it's too cool. Just review, ok? I love your reviews. They help me write. Anyway, see you next time in Ch. 2…Cliff Hanger. (don't let the name fool you) PLLLLZZZZ REVIEW ME. I won't go on if i don't get any reviews. I guess you don't want me to go on? I don't know. I know I've had at least Thirty Hits. Come on guys!


	2. Cliff Hanger don't be fooled

Here it is. What you've all been waiting for…Chapter Two! Remember to Review

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade, and I don't own the giving tree idea either.

Chapter Two: Cliff Hanger

"Hey Chrono, do you remember…before time stopped…do you remember anything?"

Chrono looked at Rosette and rolled his eyes. "Course Rosette, I remember everything."

"Everything?" Rosette asked. "I mean, everything…like…how we felt?"

Chrono stopped and turned, looking at Rosette he smiled and said, "I remember how I felt…feel…if that was what you wanted to know." He turned and continued walking, "You wanted weapons, Rosette, and we're going to get them. Come on."

"So you remember, the time when the building was going to collapse on us…and when Azmaria (A/N: Could someone tell me how to spell that? Thanks!)…"

"I told you I remember everything, now come on…we haven't got much time. If you want weapons we have to hurry."

"We aren't going to steal them are we?" she asked him, "It wouldn't be right, you know, to steal them."

Chrono stopped again and turned to look at her one more time. "We don't have any money, Rosette…how are we going to buy them?"

"I don't know…we just can't steal them. Think of what Sister Kate would think…"

"I forgot about her," Chrono said, sighing.

"I thought you remembered everything, Chrono," Rosette said, a smile playing her face.

"Did I say that? I meant I remember almost everything…that is, everything I want to remember," Chrono laughed.

"So how are we going to get weapons?" Rosette seemed worried.

"I told you, Rosette, you really don't need a gun…you've got me," he said, making himself look tough.

Rosette laughed. Chrono watched her as she did, and smiled…it had been a long time since he had heard her laughter. "Chrono," she laughed, "I already told you! I'd feel safer if I had some way to protect myself…you know so if…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's grand. Hey listen, there's this place I heard about once…I'll tell you about it if you PROMISE not to laugh at me."

"When do I laugh at you?" she asked.

"All the time…but that's beside the point now…look, you promise or not?"

"I promise," she said.

"Ok, we'll go to this place, it's called the Giving Tree…it has all sorts of things, I'm sure we could find you a gun." He looked over at Rosette, who looked to be trying her best at not laughing at him.

"A giving tree?" she asked. "Chrono…do you feel ok?"

"See what did I tell you!"

"I wasn't laughing, I only asked you if you were ok!"

"Whatever…look do you want weapons or not?"

Rosette rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Then come on, I know where this place is. Just follow me," Chrono said. And they made their way toward the giving tree (yes, I know you're laughing).

….some time later…

"I told you!" Chrono said, a smug smile creeping onto his face. "There is such a place."

"Well, I would never have guessed. But, can we hurry…I don't like how we're on a ledge…and there's a cliff…something just doesn't seem right…come one…lets get the gun and get out of here."

"Sure…"

Chrono walked a bit closer to the old tree and suddenly turned to face Rosette. "Rosette, I feel something…it's a demon," he said, and then he noticed the figure standing behind her.

"Well Chrono, who would have ever guessed that you were back as well…"

It was Aion. Of course it was…

"Don't you even dare touch her, brother," Chrono said. "You're fight is with me…not her."

"Yes," Aion said, "But as soon as I get her out of the way, the sooner I can deal with you." Aion lifted Rosette up by the neck. "The two of you ended my life once before…and so now, it is my turn to end yours." He walked over the edge and let go.

Rosette was afraid, very afraid, but somehow she had grabbed a hold of a root sticking out from the side of the cliff. "Chrono!" she yelled, "Help me!"

Chrono dashed towards the cliff and grabbed for Rosette. "Just hold on Rosette. I won't let you fall."

Aion was beside him now. "Go ahead…save her. I can't even believe you associate with humans."

Chrono succeeded in saving Rosette, and when he was sure she was safe he turned to Aion. "You'll pay for that," he growled, "Just wait."

Aion let out a laugh, "You truly think that I am afraid of you? You might have defeated me before. But you won't now." Suddenly his hand flew out, and Chrono felt himself falling.

He closed his eyes, knowing that soon he would hit the cliff's bottom, and would probably die.

"NOOOO Chrono!" came Rosette's distant scream, but there was nothing he could do. He was falling…falling…falling…

…Even Later…

She didn't know how she had escaped from Aion, but she was now at the cliff's bottom, looking down at Chrono…who wasn't moving or even breathing.

"No," she whispered. "No…we were given second chances…why…this shouldn't have happened…Chrono." Tears streamed down her face, as she stroked his face.

"Rosette…stand back," it was a singsong voice from behind her. She turned around.

"A…Azmaria…it's you! You're alright!" Rosette said, standing and moving away from Chrono. "Can you…can you help him?"

"Remember, my powers…are gone. I can try…but I don't know," Azmaria whispered, and looked down at Chrono. "For you, my friend, I shall try."

Softly she whispered a song, and nothing happened. Rosette watched, mesmerized by Azmaria's voice.

Chrono stirred. His eyes opened and were set on Rosette. "Rosette…" he whispered weakly. "You're ok."

She laughed, and tears slid down her face. "Chrono…Oh, Azmaria, thank you, thank you so much!"

Azmaria smiled and looked at Chrono, "It's good to see you again."

Chrono smiled. "Now we have to go and find the others…surely they are still alive as well."

"Chrono, how long…were we dead?" Rosette's voice trembled.

"I don't know, Rosette. There's only one way to find out. Come on…our lives have just begun."

There you guys go! I hope that you liked it! If I get reviews there will be Chapter Three. Hearts to all my readers! REVIEW


End file.
